The Cousins Grimm
by RaevynMoon
Summary: For the last thirty years, Petunia Evans denied being a Grimm. Her son DJ and her nephew Hadrian spent five long years after their powers came securing London against the Wesen who turned London into a party ground. Reclaiming the family territory from the Reapers. In 2012, Hadrian heard of the fledgling Grimm and the foresaken Royal and caught the first flight to the US.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Prologue

The Cousins Grimm of London were some of the first of their kind. The elder DJ and the younger Hadrian were the last of their line but you didn't have to tell them to realize that times were changing. DJ, born 1989, and Hadrian, born 1990, were already legendary in Britain despite their young age. Hadrian was a natural born wizard on his father's side and a Grimm on his mother's. He was dubbed "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and soon discovered that some of the magicals were Wesen who were capable of using magic.

More notably, the Blutbadden Blacks and Lupins and the Weasleys were Fuchsbaus (no surprise to many, really). The Zambinis were Musai, Hadrian had the pleasure of meeting Lady Zambini once and the rumors of her beauty were greatly under exaggerated to many people's disappointment. The Malfoys were Bastests, descended from the Egyptian Goddess - pureblood indeed even after mating with a Black Blutbad but Lucius was in love and Draco and the rest of his litter were all Bastests so Narcissa was credited for even more than keeping the Malfoy line strong.

It was simple, the Malfoys called themselves Pureblood as long as they only married other Wesen or Bastests. Draco was proud to be PureBlood Wesen but technically his grandmother was muggle-born but she was the one Draco got his blue eyes from. It was no surprise that Pettigrew was a Reinigen but it came as a surprise to everyone that Madam Hooch and her clutch were Seltenvogels. Personally, Hadrian thought that Snape would have been a snake but to his immense surprise, Snape was a Steinadler. The Lovegoods, no surprise at all, were Abaths.

DJ spent a good amount of his childhood denying that he and his cousin were anything alike. That is, until he was 18 and got arrested for drunk and disorderly - the same day as his eighteenth birthday. The barrister his parents hired to get him out of trouble as a hexenbiest.

His mother was a Grimm who publicly denied her heritage - to the extent that she didn't even try to kill the Wesen who went bad. For over 20 years since the Reapers killed Henry and Rose Evans, the Wesen knew that if they wanted to get away with anything and have a city that played to their tune - all they had to do was go to London. Petunia Evans Dursley hated the fact that she could see the Wesen. She hated being so abnormal.

When Dudley showed no signs of being a Grimm, Petunia was relieved and put her books into the attic. She prayed that the Grimm heritage would stay away from her family.

Alas, the Grimm heritage didn't kick in until the boys were 17 and 18.

Lily Potter knew that her father's heritage would kick in eventually and to protect her son and nephew she cast a spell on them. Until they reached majority (Hadrian - 17 and Dudley - 18) their powers and gifts would not "kick in."

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 2

The Cousins Grimm - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Note: I am going off the grid for the next two weeks visiting family. I probably won't update anything but considering my mother is too old school to have internet, well I will probably have something written in the next two weeks and will hopefully update after the new year.

So, Happy Holidays and Seasons Greetings!

Chapter One

London - August 3, 2006.

DJ and Harry were in London at the Leaky Cauldron drinking as they talked. They found out about their Grimm heritage last month when Dudley turned 18. Dudley was still... annoyed that his parents sheltered him so badly that he did not enter school until Harry went to school. It was a little annoying being the oldest person in their class. Although, it was a motivator to not be held back a year.

Dudley only seemed to study in the last month or two before term ended. He would get nearly perfect marks on the final exams and midterms but his homework would never reflect that.

Hadrian, when he went to muggle school, was the one who was always at the top of his class. Thanks to that knowledge, Remus helped Hadrian with "homeschooling" after his third year. Hadrian had 8 GCSEs and was working on his A levels. He sat for the A levels in early July and was pleased to find out that he passed. Not that the Wizarding World even cared about them, but considering he was planning to work with Interpol, he knew he would need them. Thankfully, the British Ministry of Education allowed such an option for home schooled students. (*)

The cousins were both fluent in German. A fact that helped when 90% of the books Hadrian found in his parent's vaults were in German. Apparently, some of the Grimm heritage had kicked in early for Lily Evans Potter and so she left all of the English books with her sister. Thinking that Petunia might just put on her big girl panties some day and take care of London while Lily took care of Wales. The Knollhofs, a German family from Hanover, took care of Edinburgh. They were a small family so engrained with the Police Service of Scotland and stood up against several attacks by Reapers over the years. Unfortunately, the Evans family could not say the same.

"How can we be sure there isn't another one of us here in London?" DJ asked over his pint of mead. He had to admit that the Leaky Cauldron had the best in London and knowing the Leaky - it was probably made by the Goblins.

Harry would never forget going into Gringotts on August 1st. The Goblins had a Grim vault that Harry could apparate himself and DJ into. It was the only way to keep certain books and keys safe.

Yes, keys as in plural. The Evans family were the protectors of two keys of the map. It made their family dangerous. But considering the fact that the keys had been put into the vault in the 14th century, he very much doubted that the Royals knew who had them.

DJ of course, knew about them but he'd had a secrecy spell (that Hadrian invented) to lock it from his mind. The only time he would remember about the key was when they were in the vault.

Hadrian used the spell on himself - just to be fair.

All they knew was that the Grimm Vault had some valuable information in it.

"We can't. DJ, we have a responsibility. You are going to start Scotland Yard and I am going into the Corps." Harry said as he paused and looked around. "Besides, it's not as though we are going to kill every Wesen we meet. Sirius told me some stories about our ancestors. Apparently, they were of the belief that the only good Wesen was a dead one."

"That's ridiculous!" DJ swore, like most Grimms DJ was actually rather fit. He took after the Evans side once he hit his teen years and grew 35 cm. Both boys were over 1.8 m but DJ transformed himself from Dudley to DJ after he turned 16 and started showing signs of pre-diabetes. He fixed himself with a strict diet and a 5 km run every day. Two years later, he had less than 15% body fat and was no longer in danger of dying every other day. Unlike his father, who died at the ripe "old" age of 38.

Petunia was currently living off of the couple's investments and had no idea that her parents cut her out of their will. They gave Petunia the £5,000 deposit for Number 4 and told her that it was her inheritance. Henry Evans didn't tell his older daughter that there was several hundred thousand pounds worth of investments or that the couple left everything else to Lily and by extension - Hadrian. It made sense though, Henry Evans was one of six and all of his siblings had the "gift" and all of them had healthy life insurance policies which went to the surviving family members whenever one of them died.

During the summer, Hadrian joined DJ on his runs. Both boys still shivered whenever they ran down Magnolia Cresent. Too many housewives who took one look at the lean (Hadrian) and stocky (DJ) cousins and got a predatory look in their eyes that had nothing to do with being a Wesen. Just because they didn't have their powers didn't mean that Lily Evans Potter didn't warn her son about his family history.

"Well, I'd probably make an exception for that hexenbiest but that's it!" DJ whispered causing the two cousins to share a grin over their ale.

"I still can't believe that Tom wasn't a Wesen. I mean, that man spent half my life trying to kill me!" Hadrian grumbled as he took another drink of ale. "I thought for sure he would have been a Lausenschlange but no!"

"Yeah. Drian?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to do this?"

Hadrian grinned as he put down his mug, "We'll be the Grimms of London, mate."

DJ shook his head, "We aren't going to kill every Wesen we meet, Drian."

Harry shook his head, his cousin was the only one who called him "Drian" while all of his Hogwarts friends called him "Harry". Honestly, he answered to both. "Never said we were going to. We're the new Sheriffs in town partner." Harry said with a horrible John Wayne Impression.

DJ sighed, "We'll need to spread the word. The sooner the Wesen know London has at least one active Grimm, the better."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I've already got my end taken care of. By the time I left Hogwarts, every Wesen there knew I was a Grimm."

DJ scoffed, "Wish it was that simple. The Knollhofs already sent their granddaughter Lidia down here. She'll be teaching me the ropes while I train for Scotland Yard."

Hadrian couldn't help but laugh, this was too good. "Make sure you keep your hands to yourself. Would hate for you to be taken out by a fellow Grimm."

DJ shuddered, "Have you met her? She might be 5'6" and probably weigh 8 stone soaking wet but she is not someone I want to go after. I've already been warned by her husband that she's a modern she-wolf."

Hadrian smirked, he'd seen Lidia Droege on his first excursion in Edinburgh when he'd gone to the Knollhofs to train for the Wizarding World before he knew for sure that he was a Grimm. The Knollhof Matriarch confirmed his suspicions a week after he killed Tom at the end of his 6th year.

Tom had tried to recruit Lowens to fight his war, the Knollhofs got involved and took care of his stupid "toys" so when Harry had the chance he ran Tom through with the sword of Gryffindor.

June 12, 2006. The date of the end of the Second Wizarding War.

Survivors included both Weasley twins, Sirius Black, and Remus and Nymphradora Tonks.

"Better you than me. I'm starting training with the Corp next week. Kings is sending me through the fast paced training. They want me to work in the Interpol Office and be the liason."

DJ shuddered. He heard about Auror Corp training through Tonks and he didn't want to think how his cousin was going to do it, be a Grimm, and still make it to family Holidays. "Better you than me, mate."

Harry shrugged and held up his bottle of ale, "To the Cousins Grimm?"

DJ clinked his bottle against his cousin's. "To the Cousins Grimm."

Over the next five years, London quickly starting getting back to its former glory. Once the Wesen Council realized that the Evans Legacies were taking back control of London, the Council representative met with the Legacies and realized not only who they were (Evans and Potter) but the fact that for the first time there was a magical Grimm ... Things got easier for both sides.

The Aurors recognized the fact that Harry was at times judge, jury and executioner for Wesen who got out of hand.

(*) No idea if this is really true, if it is - YAY! If not, well, call it artistic license.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cousins Grimm

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Note: Ten days no internet makes my outlines for next semester finished! Oh and this chapter done and the next few outlined!

NOTE 2: I figured out a plot halfway between listening to Conway Twitty's Christmas Album and watching Jingle All the Way 2. So, it is going a little different.

New Summary: Hadrian "Harry" Potter and his cousin Dudley Jerome "DJ" Dursley are the first Grimms of London in thirty years, needless to say they have some catching up to do. Harry is one of two wizard liasons to Interpol while DJ is a member of Scotland Yard. A case comes across Harry's desk that involves the Wesen world, and spreads to Portland, where Nick Burkhardt is trying to recover after Juliette left him in November 2012 when she falls in love with someone else.

Chapter 2

They became known as the Grimms of London. But they were fair, they did not kill without reason. Hadrian was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and Dudley Jerome "D.J." Dursley worked for Scotland Yard.

DJ started working as an officer for a few years before finding and marrying another Grimm - who oddly enough was considered the black sheep in her family for not wanting to just cut the head off of whatever Wesen happened to be annoying them at the time. Danielle and DJ were already getting started on the next generation - triplets and all Grimms. It seemed that the Cosmic balance was getting more and more in favor of the new age of the Grimms.

Especially since DJ and Danielle had Daniel, Dara and Devan in 2012.

England

Harry sighed as he looked at his computer, DJ was dealing with a regular B&E in the Sutton Ward - the only reason Scotland Yard had been called in over the police was because the robberies crossed into six of the wards of London in the last two months. DJ, for all of the youth he had, was called in because the last time the Yard had the robbers cornered the robbers ran for it and the Yard couldn't keep up. DJ was a known marathon runner for heart disease.

Harry went to meet his cousin for lunch and asked the officers to autograph the newspaper article.

But that wasn't what drew his attention, his attention was on Portland, Oregon, USA. More specifically, it was on Marie Kessler's obituary.  
>Grimms tended not to keep track of other Grimms on principle but Harry knew he and DJ were the younger ones of the active Grimms. There were also only a select few that didn't march to the Royals fife.<p>

They were hoping the one who took over for Marie Kessler would be similarly minded.

That night he went over to DJ and Danielle's place on Grimmauld, just a few doors down from 12 Grimmauld Place where Harry lived with his godfather. He didn't want to admit that he lived with his godfather but it was cheaper than renting and Sirius had several bedrooms for his godson.

"So, this Yank Grimm is dead and you want to go over there to what, smell the roses?" Sirius asked as he looked at his godson in confusion from the doorway to the wine cellar as Harry looked for a small bottle of wine to take over to DJ's for a host gift.

"Well, DJ and I don't really want for the rest of the next generation to continue on as things have been." Harry said. "You freaked out when you found out I'm a Grimm."

"And then I came to my senses because my Prongslet would never hurt me." Sirius said nodding along to the conversation.

Harry looked at his godfather with a raised eyebrow. "You freaked out. You full-out screamed bloody mary when I told you that your eyes were looking quite red."

Sirius shook his head, "And what was I supposed to do? I'd just found out my innocent, cute, and green-eyed godson was the bogeyman Mother Dearest would scare me with when I was a kid. Hell, you saw Ron's reaction. How long has it been since Ginny kneed you in the jewels and broke up with you?"

Harry scowled, "Low blow there."

Ginny and Harry started dating in the middle of Harry's 5th year and then after he told her he was a Grimm, she'd kneed him in the balls, threw his mother's engagement ring in his face while he was in the fetal position on the floor and told him she never wanted to see him again.

He hadn't spoken to her in five years. Which was saying something considering Sirius and Harry were investors in WWW. Sirius had joked Gred and Forge were Harry's "pet" Fuchsbaus and last Yule gave Harry his own set of dogtags: Grimmy, if found please return to Gred and Forge Fox.

"Ok, so you're going to what? Help this Grimm not turn into the bogeyman?"

"Basically." he said as he found the bottle of Brachetto d'Acqui - 2000. "And how do you always have a bottle of Brachetto d'Acqui?"

Sirius looked at his godson with amused eyes, "It's Danielle's favorite. She's a Grimm. Keeping her happy, even with a cheap bottle of wine, keeps me happy."

Harry shrugged, not about to wonder how a £300 bottle of wine was cheap but then again, he wasn't about to question it. "I'll be back late."

Sirius scoffed, "Yeah right, and I've got a litter of pups due any moment."

Harry shook his head as he shrugged into his coat and left.

Sirius was right, the three of them didn't even open the bottle of wine but talked about Marie Kessler.

Harry got voted to see if he could arrange a trip over there. He let Hanson know he would be willing to travel if any of their cases needed someone to cross the pond or to be transferred overseas.

Sirius volunteered to go with him, saying that he could use it as an excuse to look into overseas property to expand his portfolio.

TCG

Hadrian walked into the Interpol Office less than a block away from the Ministry of Magic, the office was quite modern with an open floor plan and windows that offered a great view of London from their 14th floor office.

He sat down at his desk in the plus sign desk arrangement that had eight desks, two facing each other making the over head look like a plus sign, in the center was their fax machine, printer and copy machine.

If there was one thing Interpol was bad at, it was the paper cost. But then again, most agents preferred paper over digital - the proof was in the glass wall that separated the bullpen from the three conference rooms. The wall was written all over with dry erase markers and covered with paper. There was even a drawing of the Mona Lisa done in dry erase markers, and Harry suspected it was drawn in less than ten minutes by the former con artist.

Looked like Burke was back in town with Caffrey. Sirius was going to hound him for an autograph, he had a serious man-crush on the artist turned thief turned FBI agent.

"Menaces, why can't the FBI try NOT taking over out conference rooms." Harry's partner Anthony Goldstein groaned. Anthony looked rather exhausted and that was saying something for the usual morning person who made Harry wish that it was against the law to be wide awake the second you woke up.

Goldstein would be serving multiple life sentences if that was the case.

"Don't you look cheerful this morning." Harry said with a grin as he sipped his tea with enough cream and sugar to make Hermione cringe before putting it down on his desk over a coaster.

"Had to build a sukkot my grandparent's roof this weekend. I'm the only son of my parents and have three other male cousins. We were the ones "volunteered" to build it because Grandfather is getting too old. We got asked to build it while it's still summer. Grandmum is going to use it for storage after sukkot. She said all of our hard work needs to be appreciated." he grumbled as he sat down. "Do you know how hard it is to build something that has to be structually sound enough to last on the rooftop of a London Townhouse?"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, no. I'm a lapsed COE. Only go on the Queen's birthday, Easter and Christmas."

Anthony looked at him enviously, "Lucky."

Harry shrugged as he grinned, "Oh, is the poor Ravenclaw tired?"

"Shut it Gryffindork."

"Oh, you love me! Admit it!"

"Not with my dying breath Potter." a deep voice said behind him as Harry was yanked away from his desk, nearly falling out of his swivel chair.

"Senior Agent Hanson." Harry said as he nodded his head to the Damonfeuer.

Hanson was the ring leader to their International Crimes department. He stood at an even 6' but was built like a NFL linebacker, basically he wasn't the person you wanted to annoy at any time of day - even if you were a Grimm.

Hanson slapped a file onto Harry's desk, "Review and tell me by noon if this is one of ours."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

An hour later he was knocking on Hanson's door with Goldstein right behind him.

"Trafficking. We know they are in London but we haven't a clue where else they could be." Harry stated.

"I put in a call to the Paris and D.C. offices to see if they have anything on this. I'm waiting to hear back." Anthony added in.

"Potter."

"Yes sir?"

"Looks like you might get your wish to go to the States, after all." Hanson said with a somber expression on his face.

Harry nodded, "I called Kings, he's going to see if he can get anything on this from his end."

Hanson nodded, "If these bastards are doing what we think they're doing, I want them caught Potter."

Harry nodded, thinking of the little girl in the photo he'd seen. They only had her photo because Metro PD found her dead.

They left the office and Anthony snarled as he got back to his desk, "We'll find them, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter Three

Over the next five weeks, more bodies turned up in their search.

St. Petersburg 1991 . . . Kiev 1994 . . . Chisnau 1996. . . .Titograd 2002. . . Budapest 2003. . . Zurich 2005. . . Bilbao 2010 . . . London 2012

The list seemed never ending and Harry was still waiting on a clue that would tie all of these kidnapping crimes together.

Then a body turned up in the North East borough.

Harry grimaced as he walked into the crime scene flashing his Interpol badge. He was surprised, yet not, to see DJ.

DJ turned to look at his cousin, he knew his fellow Grimm was exhausted with his current case. "Drian, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked at his cousin, "I need to see the body. This crime might be related to my current case."

DJ nodded, "Let me go get Inspector Grey."

"Thanks."

Harry nearly puked when he saw the little boy, the poor child had been dead for over a week before someone called it in, the body had severe decomp and local pests had started their work on the remains. All Harry could think about was his godson Teddy, who at 6 years old, was about the same age as the victim.

He turned away to catch his breath when the Coroner walked over to him.

"Agent Potter?"

"Yes?" he said as he turned.

"You might want to see this."

The coroner brought his attention to a small brand, no more than three centimeters in diameter, on the back of the boy in between his shoulder blades. The coroner only noticed it because they had to flip the body to get to the evidence underneath the body.

Harry froze, that small piece of evidence could tie the cases together.

He carefully drew it in the small moleskin notebook he kept in his pocket.

The coroner got out a instant picture camera and took a photo of the kid's back and passed Hadrian the photo. "Here, we've already got pictures of this and your drawing doesn't always pick everything up."

Harry nodded gratefully, "If this pans out, what are the odds that I could get copies of the crime scene photos?"

He shrugged, "Pretty good for a fellow officer of the law."

"Thanks." he said as he tucked the photo into his notebook.

There was a link, and they found six more cities with bodies of children aged 3 to 17 with different Greek letters branded in between their shoulders on their backs.

Minsk 1993. . . Odessa 1997 . . . Ankara 2000 . . . Bursa 2000 . . . Skopje 2001. . . Lyon 2008. . .

The next day, it was his turn to paper the glass wall next to the conference room.

The MO was the only connection.

"Six more cities! Six!" Harry said as he pulled out his map of Europe where he'd drawn lines connecting the cities and writing the dates. "There is either a group of people or . . . some idiot out there taking kids and killing them when they don't have any more use for them."

Anthony looked at all of the children who papered the walls, eight girls and ten boys . . . eleven boys counting the one that just turned up. "Why hasn't anyone connected the dots to these murders before now?" he wondered aloud as he looked at the map where Harry had lines and dates written connecting the deaths.

Harry shrugged and frowned as he got a call on his mobile. "Agent Potter."

"Drian!" DJ said brightly, "I am going to be your favorite cousin over this!"

"You're my only cousin, what's up?"

"The last child's name is Charles Ovid. There was a missing person's report filed six months ago. I'm faxing you the report Metro took from the parents."

Harry ran over to the fax machine and grabbed the first page as soon as it came out. "DJ, you're right, you are my favorite cousin." he said as he hung up.

He ran to Hanson's office, "Hanson, got an address for the last child. Can I go talk to the parents?"

Hanson looked at the paperwork on his desk, "Let me go with you. I need to get out of here for a few hours."

Harry nodded and watched as the man grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and pointedly ignored the paperwork that had yet to be filled out for the vacation time rotation for the office. Harry knew that everyone had already told Hanson that they didn't want their vacation time until after they solved this case. Unfortunately, this was like looking for a needle in a haystack because they had no idea who to look for.

Face it, trying to find someone who kidnapped children aged 3 to 17 in over a dozen countries for the last twenty-odd years... a needle in a haystack.

They went to a clearly low income apartment in the North East Ward.

"Poor kid was so close to home." Harry said mournfully as they pulled up to the building.

They went into the building, and found the boy's mother.

They got to the door when Harry's phone beeped with a text.

Oh, we didn't tell the parents yet. Appreciate you telling them for us. - DJ

Harry quickly texted his cousin back.

You suck. - H

"Yard didn't tell the parents yet."

Hanson shrugged, "I hate telling parents their kid is never coming home."

Harry nodded and they were quickly allowed into the apartment.

The mother, a woman of Italian descent who clearly had seen better days, woged in front of them and stood protectively in front of her two small children who were in a playpen - a Seelengut. "A Grimm! Please, we haven't done anything wrong!"

Harry held his hands up in a surrender motion, "Please, I'm with Interpol. My godson is a Volkodlak, I don't mean you any harm."

She looked at him hopefully with her big eyes, "Is this about Charley?"

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry."

She sat down heavily on the sofa. "No! He was missing! He was missing!"

Harry sat down across from her while Hanson stood at the door. "Do you know of anyone who had a grudge against you or your family? Any criminal activity or people who might have..."

"No! No! We work hard for our children! We work for them!"

"When was the last time you saw him?"

She shuddered, and Harry knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her that he couldn't read in the report. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"No, you know what, I'll read the report you filed. I'm sure it has everything." he said and passed her the card with his work phone number on it. "This is the number to my work cell phone. I keep it on me at all times. If you think of anything, call me. I don't care what time of day it is. You might think of something when you're up changing a nappy. Call me."

She nodded and the two left.

Hanson and Harry got into the car.

"Wesen children." Harry said as he looked at the Damonfeuer.

Hanson's hands tightened over the steering wheel and the man woged for a moment. "I hope not. If so, there are a lot of families who did not report their children missing."

"Or people used to children being taken or killed by Grimms. I don't even know if there are any Grimms in those cities. I know there's Grimms in St. Petersburg and Budapest but I really don't know about the other cities."

Hanson scoffed, "You would know if there weren't. Look at how London was before you and your cousin became active."

Harry frowned, "I don't understand."

"Wesen flock to cities where there isn't a Grimm. Las Vegas is the most notable. There's only one Grimm in Tokyo so if you ever go there, don't go to the harsher parts of the city without a few weapons."

"Hanson, why don't the Wesen police themselves?"

"You think we don't? The problem is that we can only do so much. I am the only one of my nest-mates who went into law enforcement."

Harry looked at him dubiously, "What? You've bragged about being a fourth generation!"

Hanson nodded, "Yeah, one of twelve. Two of Eight, One of three and One of Five. I've got a few cousins who can control their tempers. I've already put in a good word with the Yard for them. I've been at this for the last twelve years, Potter."

Harry sighed, "I guess we haven't been doing much then."

Hanson glared at Harry, "Hey, for the first five years after your Grandfather died, no one did anything in London. It wasn't until your mother died that things really went to hell here. Your aunt not stepping up and doing what she should have done only made things worse."

"I understand that. I'm probably going to have to bring DJ and Danielle in on this." he admitted as Hanson pulled off the curb.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and whoever is in charge of producing the TV Show Grimm and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

Harry met up with DJ and Danielle. They had Grimm business to talk about and Sirius was more than happy to watch "his evil army of Grimmions (Grimm + minions)" while the parents talked shop in the next room at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I think the children are Wesen." Harry said quietly.

Danielle looked at him sharply and looked at the map of Europe where he'd marked the children who'd been taken. "How far does this go back?"

"The earliest we found was in St. Petersburg in 1991. I looked back and didn't find anything else from previous."

"A Grimm gone off the reservation?" Sirius guessed as he came in to grab a bottle for the crying baby in the other room.

"Maybe, would a Wesen do something like this?" DJ asked his surrogate Uncle as the man prepared the bottle.

"Mess with kids? Not a Blutbad, even though we're usually blamed for this crap."

"Siri..."

"Ok, Ok, not usually. Now a Coyotl pack, wouldn't put it past those crazy bas- blokes." he said as he saw Danielle's glare.

"Are there any others?"

"Koschie, those guys love to kill but I've never heard of them taking kids or branding them for that matter... Drang-Zorns are pretty free for all in regards to their anger issues. Hundjagers might if the Varrat called for it but I don't know why they would go after kids." Sirius hypothesized as he went to the other room, grabbed the screaming baby and began to feed him. Sirius was a master at baby sitting, keeping his tone soft so the baby wouldn't become distressed.

"Is there anyone who might know anything about this?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not sure but Lupin might know."

"Is there a meeting spot?"

"Meeting Spot?" Sirius asked. "What, like where we all meet together, go full woge and sing kumbaya?"

DJ frowned, "Well, the kumbaya part is optional."

Sirius shook his head. "Used to. Before you and Hadrian started cleaning up London, we had a place near Kensington for the Old Blood Families."

"You mean the old money families." Danielle noted.

Sirius shrugged, "Wizard and Mundane alike. As long as you were Wesen and had money going back a few generations, you were invited."

Harry nodded, "That actually makes sense."

TCG

Three days later Sirius arranged for the Upper Class Wesen to meet with Hadrian. DJ was respected among them, no doubt, but Hadrian was the one who saved the Wizarding World even before his Grimm heritage kicked in.

Hadrian had the map behind him. He looked like a leader.

Draco, Casseopia, and Orion Malfoy walked in, they were the representatives of the Upper Class Bastests.

Sirius represented the Upper Class Blutbads.

There were Fuchsbau, and even a Balam.

"Why are we here, Black?" Draco asked as he looked over his glass of white wine.

"At my request, Draco." Hadrian said as he held the file in his hands. "Over the past 23 years someone has been going around Europe branding, kidnapping and killing Wesen children."

Orion crossed himself, "Merlin save us."

"I need help, I want to find the people doing this, bring them to justice. They need to stop." Harry said as he looked at the group of Upper Class Wesen.

"And, what? You think we will stop everything to help a Grimm?"

Harry shrugged, "I would appreciate it but I'm really not so disillusioned to think so. The Unsub has yet to target the upper class. But it's only a matter of time. How soon will it be before your neighbor turns into you?"

Casseopeia shivered, the petit and fair Bastet was dressed in an Alexander McQueen long sleeved tea-length dress - a conservative choice for the fashion conscious witch. "We will ask around among our father's old contacts. They are all old blood. None of them would want their children targeted. You have our word, and our help."

"Thanks Cassie." Harry said with a smile to the former Ravenclaw.

Remus, the sole Volkodlak Old Blood who'd been disinherited until his son was born (there was a mess with an arranged marriage so Remus had lived nearly twenty years without significant funds. "What you are saying is that we should look for anyone and anything that might want to be kidnapping our children, doing who knows what to them, branding them and killing them when they are no longer of use?"

Harry nodded, "That is how it appears."

Lupin growled, "I'll call in a few favors. Not my pups."

TCG

The next night they met with the Ovid family and the other "Lower Class" Wesen of London.

There was about sixty of them in the main dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. A sign on all of the entrances read: CLOSED FOR PRIVATE PARTY. RE-OPENING AT 7 PM FOR REGULAR SERVICE.

Mrs. Ovid had her youngest son on her hip and Mr. Ovid had his infant daughter in his arms. They had bottles of pop on the table in front of them.

The Weasleys were there, as was Luna Lovegood on behalf of the Quibbler. Ginny was currently in woge and glaring at Hadrian.

"As all of you know, Charley Ovid was kidnapped six months ago." Harry said as he flicked his wand at the white wall where he projected the map of Europe. "Forgive me, Mr and Mrs Ovid but if it hadn't been for your son, we never would have found out the connection."

"What do ye mean?" an Irish Wesen asked.

"The unsub is going after Wesen children." Danielle said from the corner where she sat next to the back fireplace where she was effectively blocking the floo with an iron grate which essentially kept the floo line busy.

Nearly the entire group crossed themselves.

"And why should we help you?" a Scott Blutbad female asked. "You're Grimms."

Harry shook his head, "You don't think I care about little kids who are getting taken from their Mum and Da?" he asked as he looked at the woman in amazement. "Need I remind you-"

"What?" Ginny cut in. "You're a Grimm. You'd sooner give up your mother than help a Wesen."

Harry's entire face hardened and a couple of the older Wesen took a step back. "You know what Gin, you're right. You're right. I am a Grimm and so was my mother."

Ginny got a fearful look on her face, "What?"

"Yeah. My Mum was a Grimm. She even put a block on DJ and me so we wouldn't develop our "powers" until we were of age." he said with a solemn look on his face. "The entire time we dated, I had no clue you were a Fuchsbau."

Harry scoffed loudly, "To think, I actually proposed to you BEFORE I knew anything about what a superficial-"

"Harry! Back to subject!" Molly inserted.

Harry nodded, "My apologies. ANYWAY, if anyone sees anything out of the ordinary, please contact either my office at Interpol, Scotland Yard, or the DMLE."

The Wesen nodded.

TCG

Three weeks later they got a few leads, none of which panned out.

TCG

Anthony came in one early November morning. "There's another kid."

"What, where?" he asked as he grabbed the file folder Anthony had. "Portland, Oregon. Are you kidding me?"

"Sixteen year old girl." Anthony said as he pointed at the folder.

Harry grimaced. This was getting iffy. They had no idea if there was a Grimm in Portland since Marie Kessler died in the city a year and a half before. "Missing persons report?"

Anthony nodded and passed Harry the printed off newspaper article.

"Her parents actually organized a search party. Apparently she was supposed to be camping when she didn't call to check in with her parents."

Harry sighed, "And do I have jurisdiction?"

Anthony shrugged, "I've called Kings, and he's called the US Ministry . . . Or the US Delegation of Magic, as they apparently call themselves."

Hanson came into the bullpen. "You'll be there to assist but not directly investigate. Pack your bags Potter."

TCG

Within an hour he had a plane ticket to Portland, where he was technically going to be on loan for the duration of this case.


End file.
